Accurate
by Val-Creative
Summary: "What…" Wally began slowly, as if coming out a trance-like epiphany, "just happened?" /RoyxWallyxDick. Future-verse. YJ Kink Meme. Twoshot. FINISHED.
1. 1 of 2

.i.i.

To say Wally was stunned during the following events of that evening was an understatement.

It started with dinner — just _dinner_ with Wally, Wally's boyfriend of two years, and one of his closest friends. The main course had not even arrived to their table when the outright and clearly hateful glaring between Dick and Roy started between chewing on unbuttered rolls.

Somehow Wally's "good" idea formulated in his head — of spending more time with them, _making them both feel important_— fizzled out to "REALLY not good at all" when the three of them were forced out of the restaurant for causing a scene (Roy standing over both of them, yelling full-force at Dick who sat wordlessly with his lips pressed together in a thin line before he stood up with his complementary glass of water and tipped it grimly and decisively over Roy's head). And they were _STILL_ fighting on the way home…? _Arggggh_!

"—what the hell do you know?" Dick snapped, "Besides how to screw up your own relationships?"

**-/RECOGNIZED: ROBIN B-0-1, KID FLASH B-0-3, SPEEDY B-0-6/-**

"Oh! That's rich coming from the kid that _stole_ mine in the first place!" Roy used his dry jacket as a makeshift towel for his soaked hair. His dark blue eyes hardened as he then addressed Mount Justice's security system, "Computer, I thought I told you to update… It's 'Red Arrow'! Correct your data memory!"

"I didn't _steal_ anything from you, Captain Delusional. And maybe it just likes seeing you pissed you off. It's kind of hilarious."

At Dick's smug look, Roy looked about ready to punch him in the face (not that he hadn't considered it hours earlier), and Wally grabbed both of their arms, dragging them upstairs. "If you are really going to fight, do it in here. You're starting to make M'gann upset," he said, scowling, letting them go in his bedroom and rubbing his hands over his face exhausted. Headache. Ow ow ow ow.

"Way to be considerate, _Arrow Kid_."

"You just _want_ me to punt you in the balls." Roy eyed the younger, skeptically. "Wait… did they even drop yet?"

Dick gritted his teeth, the space between his eyebrows crinkling. "My _balls_ are none of your concern, thanks."

"Well, when you are rubbing them all over my ex, then it kind of is."

"News flash: Wally's your _ex-boyfriend_, Roy…" Dick pointed out with very little sympathy, "and that means whatever we do or don't do _is_ none of your concern." When Wally opened his mouth to speak, frowning and shifting from his uncomfortable position on his bed of half-sitting and half-preparing to step between them, the younger boy stared back at Wally, growling, "Stay out of this, Wally."

"Yeah, really, let us handle this," Roy echoed with the same angry intensity.

"Don't talk to him like that."

"_Don't_ tell me what to do, you little jockstrap."

Oh lordy… the headache building behind his temples. This was getting ridiculous. "Guys…" Wally started again.

"Fine. I'll just tell you what you _are_." Dick's hands spread out to gesture mockingly. "An insensitive and hotheaded douchebag who never bothered answering him when he called worried about you!"

"What the HELL do you know? I called him back every goddamn day!"

"_Guys_…"

Roy _ttch_ed, ignoring the frustrated noise from Wally, and crossing his arms. "What the fuck does he even see in you?" he mumbled.

To this, the sixteen-year-old gave him another somewhat cruel look. "That's a stupid question. It was obviously something better than what he saw in you."

With a grunt, Roy got up into Dick's space, clutching the front of Dick's pale shirt and yanking him up to his tiptoes. "…I. _will_. kick. your. ass. Little Bird." Dick snorted unimpressed, not leaning away, and in fact heatedly pressed himself nose-to-nose to the older man, piercing blue eyes peeking over the sunglasses at his opponent.

"…Not likely. _Speedy_."

Wally could see Roy's nostrils flare, even from the distance he was from them. He was about to speed over and knock them both into separate corners of the bedroom before this got _bloody_ on top of more dangerously personal it was already was… but Wally remained frozen in place on his bed, frozen with _shock_, as Roy's mouth then crashed against Dick's with bruising force, as Dick's fingers tangled messily into Roy's damp red hair and _yanked. _The older man made a small pained noise with his lips roaming hard against equally needy lips. And just like that… it was _over_…

Dick swiped a jacket sleeve over his face, removing his skewed sunglasses and glancing dubiously at the nineteen-year-old who licked his mouth slowly, but also looked over with suspicion. The staring contest went on until an smirk perked the corners of Roy's lips.

"…Share?"

Something ignited, _crass_ and _laughing,_ in Dick's exposed blue eyes.

"…Share," he agreed after a moment, a grin spreading.

When both pairs of blue eyes glanced purposeful at Wally, he gulped, "_Wh_—"

"…Wally," Dick's voice was calm. Soothing even.

But Wally couldn't get his body to stop trembling. Get his heart to stop pounding in his throat and in his eardrums. Every muscle in his body wanted to… but Wally didn't move when his boyfriend settled himself between Wally's legs, covering one of Wally's hands gripping the bed beneath them with his own reassuring hand, and kissed him solemnly with closed lips. _Lips_. That had been on _Roy's_ only a minute ago. Wally's body trembled — no, _vibrated _— harder.

"Hey, Wally…" Dick pulled away a little, asking with that _fuckingpretty_ grin. "Were you turned on by that?"

"I…" Roy's weight fell on the mattress. The older man sat wordlessly on Wally's empty side. Wally managed to get himself back under control. No more vibrating. "I…n-…"

Dick leaned in again, cutting him off, and opened his lips to press his tongue flat to Wally's lips, applying gentle pressure.

When the eighteen-year-old gave into it, flushing and _highly_ _aware_ of the fact Roy was watching them intently, he groaned a little into Dick's mouth when their tongues caressed, moving in what felt like as natural rhythm for them. Wally groaned louder when another pair of lips — c_ooler, drier _— faintly brushed up the nape of his neck, tickling the bare skin there with warm, heavy breathing.

When Dick's hands lowered for Wally's belt buckle, unbuttoning and slitting open the jean's fly, earning a sharp hitch of breath, he broke the kiss to ask Roy, "Did you ever figure out about his ears?"

"His… ears…?" A long look of realization. Roy '_aah_'ed, clasping one of Wally's shoulders to hold him in place as he came forward to sip one of Wally's reddened earlobes. At the same time, Dick arched down to touch his mouth to Wally's bulge, wrapping his lips around it and sucking through the material of his underwear. Wally could barely keep his gasping restrained into one of his hands. _T-this_… oh god, it felt like his entire body wanted to dissolve into millions of shivering pleasured molecules, which in theory _could _have been possible if not a messy reassembly… _gahhhwhathehellwashethinking_…

"St-stop…" he moaned in protest, finally. Roy's teeth grasping and nibbling his lower earlobe removed themselves. Dick looked back up and blinked unruffled at him.

"Doing okay, Wally?"

"What…?" He took a moment to catch his breath, eyebrows bunching in confusion. "What is going on? You both were just fighting…"

"…"

Dick paused thoughtfully. Wally could almost see the gears in his head turning. Robin gears. "Do you trust me, Wally?" he asked.

"Of course I do, man."

_Speaking of stupid questions_…

"And you like me?"

"Hell yeah."

Dick scooted himself, dangling his legs over the edge of the mattress, and he glanced at Roy. "Do you trust Wally?" When the older man nodded cautiously, Dick posed another question, this time with a mild smile, "…Could you say the same for me, honestly? Even if it seems easier sometimes to just fight me?"

Roy snorted. "Without getting mushy about it… I guess so. You've saved my neck more than enough times." He added with a low mutter, looking away and rubbing his neck, "And… you aren't half bad looking either for a _kid_." Dick's blue eyes rolled upwards a little.

"Sure, I'll take the compliment." Dick glanced back at the redhead who twiddled his freckled thumbs nervously. "That just leaves the question between you—_Wally_—and Roy."

Wally's green eyes flicked to his lap, to Roy who avoided eye contact, and then back to his lap. "I've always trusted him. Even after we broke up, that didn't change."

A surprised, strangled noise came from the older.

"Even after I—?"

Dick reached out to shove Roy's shoulder, giving him a '_don't-screw-this-up_' glare.

"I… " Wally felt the cool press of _achinglyfamiliar _lips on his, and Roy drew back a little, loosening his arm hooked around Wally's shoulders.

"Just… go with it… okay?"

"… " He glanced at Dick (who smiled concerned, the ball of Dick's thumb rubbed gentle circles into Wally's hipbone, and he whispered something low into the shell of Wally's ear that made his body _tremor_) and Wally nodded minutely at Roy (who bunched his own shirt up with one hand and yanked it over his head, and he began kissing and sucking Wally's neck _blindly_ until his skin was _numbed_).

Stunned.

That was accurate.

"… … Okay."

.i.i.

* * *

><p><em>YJ isn't mine and fuck endings. Bleeeeeeeeeeeeech. Written for the... well... sexy. And the opportunity of Roy and Dick making out like no one's business in front of Wally. PWP. DEAL WITH IT. Sexy comments welcomed. Teehee. YJ Kink Meme prompt: "RoyWally/Dick. Roy and Dick fighting over Wally. Wally is either oblivious or can't make up his mind, situation turns into a threesome, cause sharing is caring. ;) "_


	2. 2 of 2

_Same rules apply: PWP written for the smut. Teehee~. Dedicated to those who asked for the final installment albeit its shortness. Eh. You've been patient enough._

* * *

><p>.i.i.<p>

Everything about this evening cried "impaired decision-making".

Impaired by what specifically… well, no one had gotten drunk at any point in time.

Though a level of _sobriety _could somehow still be called into question. Wally's once tidied bed turned into a crumpled mess of sheets and… well, fluids that certainly weren't all his doing. _He_ was a mess. His clothes were scattered somewhere in the bedroom, ah, and Wally could see his discarded jeans hanging off a bed knob not too far away. Robin's white briefs were in a wad by his elbow. The soreness would fade soon from Wally's system… hopefully sooner for his… yeeeeah, his ass.

Oh god. What he wouldn't give for a moist towelette right about now…

"What…" Wally began slowly, as if coming out a trance-like epiphany, "just happened?"

A call of "_Sex_," spoken in nonchalant unison as Roy lit one of his cigarettes from his jacket draping off a nearby desk chair — he cupped it to his palm and leaned up against the headboard in Wally's boxers with Dick cradled snugly between his knees, frowning musingly and examining the glossed pages of a dirty magazine from a stack under the bed.

"Hey, guys, not an idiot. I figured out that much…" Wally seized the magazine from Dick's fingers and pitched it over his shoulder for the floor. He glared darkly at Roy who sighed and pinched the tip of cigarette out with bare fingertips. Wally added, sarcastically, "I'm just trying to work out when exactly I agreed to this…"

Dick scratched one of the hickeys on his chest through Roy's silk shirt half-buttoned on him. "It must have been around the third time in when you were pushing back on, uh, _our_," A small, meaningful glance over his shoulder to the older who snorted, "fingers and you were screaming '_oh, yes, yes!_' into Roy's armpit…" Dick imitated a very loud, very exaggerated and _straight-to-bad-porn-videos _whine.

Wally's cheeks burned with humiliation as Roy's snorting started slowly resembling laughter. "…You're a jerk, man."

"And that's why you like dating me," Dick countered, slouching further in Roy's lap and wiggling his toes over Wally's thigh in a slow tease. "I think…" the young teen declared, "I could get use to this. What do you guys think?"

"It's not a bad gig," Roy echoed, shivering slightly when Dick's attentive fingers skimmed upwards his muscular bicep.

Wally's green eyes followed that action.

_Did they seriously_…?

"This still doesn't make sense. You two were fighting at dinner… and then downstairs…" he insisted.

"UST."

An arched eyebrow.

"UST?" Wally repeated Dick's statement hesitantly.

"He's talking about unresolved sexual tension." Roy made a face down at a particularly smug-looking Dick. "So _resolving_ it was everyone's excuse tonight?"

Wally shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't… _enjoy_ what happened… it just… _aargh_, his thoughts were going a hundred miles a minute.

Even worse with being a speedster. A speedster who could only concentrate on his sudden hard-on.

He heard his name murmured. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." Dick grasped Wally's lower arm gently when he scooted closer, eyes dropping. "If you want this to end now, Wally, then… that's it. We pretend that nothing happened here."

A quick glance at Roy confirmed this as the older nodded once. Roy's lips mouthed against his—_'Mmmsry_—and Roy was never sorry. As long as Wally had known him… he would never admit something like that. Heat pooled down further to his hard-on and Wally jerked away from lip contact, cheeks burning harder.

"This is…" A smile touched his lips, widening, as Wally flattened to his stomach on the mattress and yanked Dick's naked hips to him. "…itsfine_rrgh_."

His hands wrinkled the silk shirt towards Dick's abs that flexed with a pleasured groan when Wally took his cock into his mouth, sucking in the walls of his cheeks to press lightly against Dick. His taste was a mixture: salty and musky and essentially everything Dick was. Ha ha. Lowering his eyelids, Wally stared up and held his breath at the sight before him. Oh god. Dick was on his back, keeping a sturdy hold to Roy's bucking hips as the younger… oh _god_, Dick was _rimming_ him.

One of Roy's hands tugged at the top of Wally's hair fiercely and he was _gasping_ on Wally's _ear_ and Wally knew now that _no_ amount of laundry detergent would salvage his sheets with how much precum he was grinding into them below. Wally whimpered, mouth clamping tighter to Dick when a finger strayed over his tailbone, moving to massage into his already thoroughly slickened entrance, and Roy _thrust_ that finger inside. Dick shuddered without noise at Wally's whimper, clawing Roy's thighs seated above him.

Hell… maybe they all _were_ in some kind of porn movie just… with better quality than most available.

Wally could definitely revisit these a couple days a week.

.i.i.


End file.
